


Hellbound

by peetalover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetalover/pseuds/peetalover
Summary: You’re the daughter of the devil, excuse me, fallen angel. Hellhounds are the reason your siblings are dead, so when Scott Mccall brings one into your pack things get complicated.





	Hellbound

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr and there will be more parts so stay tuned!

The night I met the McCall pack was the worst night of my life. 

I was on the run from the Archangels. Heaven’s brainless soldiers. Brainless, but effective.

I could run forever, the heat that burned in my lungs only fueled me. The rain was what slowed me down. It seeped cold into my bones and made me slower. Michael used this to his advantage. 

Their ice blue wings came down and cut through the air like razors. Raphael and Uriel entrapped me in their glass wings. 

“Daddy can't help you now, Y/N.” Raphael goaded. 

“I serve the Father just as you,” I said. 

“You are not one of us,” Uriel spat. 

“I did what was right,” I let my rage take over. I took after my father. 

His neck flexed a chilling blue and traveled up his face and pooled in his eyes. 

My veins ignited and cracked a bright red beneath my skin. 

Uriel spat. “You were always an ugly breed,” he commented on my patterned skin.

“You should show some respect. I am the daughter of the Seraphim.” 

Raphael stood with more composure than his brother. “Those born of traitorous blood cast no light.” He chose to wear his halo in the form of a golden bracelet, which he spun as he spoke. “He has turned his back on you.” 

I crouched and released my claws. “He turns his back on no one.” The daughter of Lucifer wasn’t going down without a fight.

“That's enough.” Michael landed behind them. They backed off and recoiled their wings. 

“I gotta say, Mikey, you guys are really losing your touch.” I leaned on one hip and crossed my arms. “It took three of you to find me.” 

Michael slashed a wing through the air and I felt the skin on my cheek sting. “You will hold your tongue in the presence of the Divine.” 

Black blood ran down my face. I hissed and prepared to pounce. Just then a paralyzing siren rang through the air with a blinding flash. The angels used their wings to shield their eyes. I wasn't going to be able to fight all three of them off and come out alive, so I took that as my chance to get out of there. I had only seconds. I did the only thing I could think of: I ran towards the noise. 

I ran through the beating rain and listened for who might have just saved my life. I came upon a tall brunette girl crouching by the device that had to be the source. 

“Who are you?” She pulled a bow on me in an instant. Impressive speed, I noted. Her eyes widened as she saw the black blood down my face. “What are you?” She corrected herself. 

Dammit. The rain couldn't have helped me just this once? 

“It's not what you-” I stopped when she pulled her bow string tighter against her mouth. 

“Scott!” She called out never taking her eyes off me. 

Moments later a scruffy looking boy ran up to us, followed by a clumsy brown haired boy. 

He took one look at me and knew I wasn’t human. 

“What is that?” The smaller boy shrieked, flailing backwards. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” I pleaded at the young wolf in the pouring rain. My clothes were stuck to my skin and hung off my body lopsided. “I’m not what you think.” I held my hands out to him, seeing they were still stripped in a scarlet red. 

He went on alert, but never defense. “You’re running from something,” he observed. 

“Yes.” I breathed the damp air into my lungs, allowing my veins to cool down. I felt my eyes fade out of their stark black and back into my human color. 

“Who’s chasing you?” The calm alpha spoke. 

“The Archangels.” 

The brown haired boy started laughing. “Of course there are angels now!” He held his stomach and bent over in laughter. 

The alpha didn't find it funny. “Allison, go find Derek.” She gave him a hesitant look before she disarmed and ran off. 

“Please, we don’t have much time,” I said. “ They’ll be here any minute.”

“Why should we protect you?” 

“Stiles.” Scott said. 

“There are freaking angels chasing her! Angels! Doesn't that tell us something?” Stiles shouted. “What even are you?” He said back to me. 

My mouth hung open for a moment contemplating a lie. “An angel,” I admitted. 

“Angels chasing angels?” 

“Are you not werewolves being chased by other werewolves?” I countered. 

“She’s got a point,” Scott said. 

“We need to leave now. They aren’t too far behind. Your device there stunned them long enough for me to get away.” 

Scott nodded and gestured for me to follow him. Stiles gave the area a once-over for any potential ambushes. Scott’s trusting personality is rare. It’ll get him killed. 

They took me an abandoned loft where another alpha lived. Derek Hale. I knew the name, but only because of his uncle. Peter was well-versed in the supernatural. I was afraid he’d know what I truly was and what I was sent to do. There are only a select few who know about us, but most of them don’t live long enough to pass the information along. 

Peter Hale could. 

“Well she’s definitely not human.” He said after examining me for the longest minute of my life. 

“Did the glowing red veins give it away or the black eyes?” Stiles said. 

Peter ignored Stiles, a common thing people seemed to do. “Not very angelic qualities,” he noted.

Scott shifted uneasy at this observation. He and Derek stood with silent authority. I knew they were the ones I had to appeal to. The ones who needed convincing. 

“Have you met many angels?” I countered. 

“You’d be the first,” he conceded. 

Peter was quiet for a few minutes as he pondered what to do. “Angel,” he said again, narrowing his eyes at me. 

“Last time I checked,” I said. 

Peter moved quickly and grabbed my forearm. He pulled a lighter from behind his back and flicked it on under my soft skin. Everyone gasped but me and Peter. We watched, unphased, as my skin charred an ash black under the flame. 

“Looks like we know what Jordan is now.” He killed the heat and my skin faded back to it's normal shade. 

My heart raced at the name. Could another one of us still be alive? 

“Who’s Jordan?” I blurted out before I could stop myself. 

“An angel, apparently.” The large alpha said from across the room. He and Scott shared a look of unease. 

“Great,” Stiles interjected. “So we’ve got werewolves and banshees and now angels,” he counted on his fingers. “What’s next, the freaking devil?” 

Scott’s eyes flickered to me, but I kept my expression in stone. I was going to have to do more to convince him.


End file.
